You Don't Know Jack
by missmissa85
Summary: Danny's lovable ex-brother-in-law suddenly appears on Oahu. Is Jack just on holiday and looking for romance, or is he after something much deeper and darker.  Kono/OC, but eventually D/K, because that's just how I roll.
1. Aloha with Handguns

A/N: Yeah, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I am. This is sort of a Kono/OC story but it'll eventually be D/K because I'm me and I like Danny and Kono, and there will also be a crime element as well. This is actually the first story I've ever written with a major original MALE character, so I based it on someone. If you can guess who I am envisioning as Jack, I'll give you a shilling (well, a virtual shilling). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kono knew she was being paranoid. Not only was she technically on vacation, she was at the beach and her shoes were half a mile away in her car. Despite those conditions, however, her kal-tech from McGarrett was securely tucked into the back of her shorts and her badge was clipped to her waistband. Her loose t-shirt concealed both, but she certainly recognized the underlying insanity. She even had a couple sets of zip-cuffs in her back pocket. She honestly had no idea how she was going to deal with trouble in her bare feet, but she would certainly try.<p>

An unusual voice caught her attention. It's masculinity was not unusual, but the distinctly English accent was certainly attention-getting. The owner of the voice was wearing the bottom half of a gray suit and white shirt and was playing an impromptu game of soccer with some local kids. His laugh was loud and genuine as he combed his thick, brown hair out of his eyes with his right hand. He was distinctly European-looking with a high forehead, long, straight nose, and hooded eyes. Kono would not have naturally thought he was good looking, but she couldn't say he was bad looking.

She moved closer to the game and paused by a duffel and a messenger bag covered by a gray suit jacket. She surmised the stuff belonged to the English guy as the jacket matched his pants. She hazarded a closer look and her body instantly tensed. Under the jacket was a nice, shiny handgun.

The Englishman noticed her and stepped out of the game, followed by the protestations of many of the children. Kono noticed that he too was in his bare feet. At least she had that going for her.

"Hello," he said, slightly out of breath as he brushed his hair from his forehead. "Is something wrong?"

She eyed him suspiciously and said, "Why would something be wrong?"

"You seem…tense," he replied, slowly moving toward the pile of bags and consequently the gun. "I asked to join the game. I didn't bully my way in if that's what you're concerned about."

"Oh, I wasn't concerned about that," she replied flatly.

"So…is there some reason you're staring at me in such an odd fashion?" he asked as he reached down into the pile.

At the same instant, he drew his gun and she drew hers. The children in the area immediately scattered.

"Drop it," she ordered.

"Not likely," he replied.

"What are you doing with that weapon?"

"What are _you_ doing with that weapon?"

Kono lifted her shirt enough to reveal her badge and said, "Kalakaua. Five-0. Drop the gun."

"Oh. You're Five-0. Sorry," he said, taking the barrel of the gun in his left hand before passing it to her.

Kono couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she took the gun and noted it was a Walther. She tucked it into the back of her shorts and kept her own gun pointed at him. "Put your hands on your head and turn around."

"Is that really necessary? I—"

"Put your hands on your head!" Kono replied more forcefully.

"Okay, fine," he said quickly, turning around with his hands on the back of his head.

Kono put her gun in her pocket and withdrew a set of zip-cuffs from another. She bound his hands together and turned him around, taking her gun back out. Before she could order him to the ground, he said, "There's really a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. Call Danny. He'll vouch for me."

"Danny?"

"Yes, your partner, Detective Danny Williams. Call him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it will save you an awful lot of embarrassment and paperwork."

"And what should I tell him?"

"Tell him he needs to help Jack Harper out of a jam."

Danny wished he had more friends on Oahu. Steve and Chin had gone spear fishing. They invited Danny even though they knew he'd say no. Kono decided to take a walk on the beach, something Danny never did unless his daughter was begging. Consequently, he was driving around Honolulu by himself in the middle of the week. He was frankly a little annoyed the governor had given them the week off.

So he was surprised when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He was further surprised to see Kono's name on the screen. "Heya, what's up?"

"Hey, I'm here at Ala Moana and this guy kind of pulled a gun on me."

"He what?"

"He says you can vouch for him."

"Again, what?"

"He says his name is Jack Harper."

Danny's shoulders immediately relaxed and he smiled though no one could actually see him. "Let me guess: skinny, white, English guy; mid-twenties, shaggy, brown hair?"

"Right on the money," Kono's voice replied in mild shock.

"I'm five minutes away. I'll be right there," he said, flipping the car around and heading for the beach.

He smiled at the image he approached on the beach. The pasty young man was sheepishly sitting in the sand while Kono stood over him with a stern expression and her handgun held out at her side.

"Jonathan Arnold Harper," Danny said loudly as he came into earshot.

"Oh, now that's just unnecessary," the young man complained. "It's Jack. I'm called _Jack_ now."

"Whatever. Why'd you pull your gun on my partner here?"

"I saw she had a concealed weapon. I had no idea she was a cop, much less your partner."

"Wait. You guys actually know each other?"

"Yeah. Why'd you pull on him?" Danny asked, looking back at Kono.

"I spotted the gun in his stuff. He went for his, I went for mine," she explained, handing Danny the Walther from the back of her waistband.

Danny took the gun and looked back at the young man on the ground. "You just left your gun with your stuff? What do they teach you in England?"

"Would you please just let me out of these things? They're quite uncomfortable," Jack complained from the sand.

"Where's your I.D., Jack?" Danny asked, grinning.

"In one of my jacket pockets. Don't really remember which one."

"You are the picture of responsibility," Danny said, handing the gun back to Kono and picking up the jacket. He reached into the inside chest pocket and withdrew a piece of bi-folded leather. He handed it to Kono and said, "There you go. Check it out. You; on your feet."

"That's a bit difficult right now, Daniel," Jack replied irritably as he struggled to stand.

"Do not call me Daniel," Danny replied, pulling him up by the back of his shirt.

"Ow! You called me Arnold. You had it coming," Jack said after nearly losing his balance.

Danny cut the zip cuffs off and Jack rubbed his wrists as Kono said, "You're MI-6?"

"Say it a bit louder, Kono. It's not like he's a spy or anything," Danny teased.

She rolled her eyes at him and passed the badge and gun back over to Jack. Danny took the gun, causing Jack to fumble with the badge.

"What the hell are you doing with a gun, Jack? You don't generally carry a gun in your own country, and I do not see any double-decker buses, so what the hell is this?" Danny asked, holding the gun up by the barrel.

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his head as he said, "Well, you see, I was here, well, the Big Island actually, on sort of…business, if you will, your Justice Department should know about it…by now. Then I came over here on a chartered plane so I didn't have to surrender my weapon and there were some children playing football, so I joined in."

The young man smiled at the end of his speech and Danny looked over at Kono and muttered, "He was playing soccer, wasn't he?"

"Yes," she replied shortly, rolling her eyes.

"_You_ are an idiot," Danny said, pointing at Jack with the handle of the gun.

"I'm sorry. How do you two even know each other?" Kono asked.

"What? You don't think I can know James Bond?" Danny asked, motioning to his chest.

"I am not James Bond," Jack protested, reaching for the gun only to get Danny's hand in his face, pushing him away. He grunted and continued, "Before Rachel's last name was Smith or Williams, it was Harper."

"Jack's my ex-brother-in-law," Danny clarified as Jack reached for the gun again. "You are not getting the gun back."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"You cannot keep that from me."

"You wanna bet?"

Kono covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the growing conflict between the two men. Jack stood a good eight inches taller than Danny, but Danny was wider and far more muscular. Danny was also obviously convinced he could break Jack in half if he needed to. It was hilarious to look at.

"You know what? I'm taking you to your sister's house. I'm sure there's a safe we can put this thing in. Get your stuff together."

"I am not Grace. You cannot order me about."

"Get your stuff together!"

"Fine, fine," Jack muttered, grabbing his jacket and slinging the strap of the messenger bag across his torso. He looked at Kono and said, "I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances. I didn't get your name. I doubt it's just Kalakaua."

"Kono," she replied, smiling.

"It's nice to meet—"

"Will you come on?" Danny said, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him away.

"See you again, maybe?" Jack called to Kono.

"Yeah, maybe," she called back, laughing at the sight of her partner dragging his young brother-in-law away.

* * *

><p>"What surprise?" Rachel asked dubiously as Danny led Grace to the driveway of her house.<p>

"You can wait and find out too," Danny replied.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Grace asked after her father guided her down the steps.

"Sure."

"It's your car," Grace said uncertainly.

Jack's head popped out of the passenger side door with a giant grin on his face. Grace's demeanor immediately changed from confused to overjoyed as she ran into her uncle's arms. "Uncle Jack!"

"Jack?"

"Lovely to see you too, sister-mine," Jack replied, holding his niece.

"Well, of course, I'm glad to see you, Jack, but you could have called," Rachel admonished, giving her brother a peck on the cheek. "And why is Danny bringing you to my house?"

"Oh, well, I had a bit of a misunderstanding with one of his coworkers, and Danny sort of had to come and rescue me," Jack explained, smiling.

"What sort of misunderstanding?" Rachel asked, looking at Danny.

"Not a big deal," Danny quickly replied. "Hey, Grace, why don't you show Uncle Jack your surfboard. He'll like that."

"You're surfing now, Grace. That's fantastic! Uncle Jack is _very _proud," the young man exclaimed as his niece hurriedly lead him into the house.

When the two were out of sight, Danny nudged Rachel and said, "I need you to lock this up someplace."

"Daniel, why are you asking me to lock up your gun?"

"It's not mine, it's Jack's. _This _was the cause of the 'misunderstanding' between him and Kono," Danny explained, holding up the Walther. "I thought Jack was just an analyst. Analysts don't carry guns, Rach, and they certainly don't do it outside of their own jurisdictions."

"Jack's still just an analyst as far as I know, but it's not like he would tell if he's a field agent now," Rachel said, taking the gun and walking into the house while dropping the magazine.

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "You still remember how to do that," he stated.

"Well, I was married to a cop for the better part of a decade," Rachel answered as she opened a cabinet and revealed a steel safe in Stan's office. "Look away, please."

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna break in to steal all your secrets," Danny muttered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "You know, I think Jack is up to something."

Rachel locked the safe and stood up. "Now, you're just being paranoid. Jack is Jack."

"Rachel, can you seriously imagine MI-6 giving your brother a gun? He's an analyst. I mean, I know he's a secret genius and everything, but he would have spent the better part of his childhood in juvie if your family hadn't been so well connected."

"He's twenty-seven now. He's a grown man."

"Yeah, some grown man. He left his gun with a pile of his stuff to play soccer with a bunch of kids on the beach."

"No one is as perfect as _you_, Daniel," Rachel replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Say goodbye to your daughter before you go."

Danny held in a groan as she stomped out of the room. He made his way upstairs and paused at his daughter's door.

"Sharks are nothing to be afraid of really," Jack's voice said. "The thing you really need to worry about is the ocean itself. It can knock you on your bum quicker than you can say 'hiya'. It's a lot of fun, but you've got to know the water. My mate, Brady, was unconscious for three days for getting in the water when he should have known better."

"Okay, if you were trying to make my daughter learning to surf sound like a good thing; you are failing miserably," Danny said entering the room. "Hey, Monkey, I gotta go."

Grace nodded and gave her father a hug. "Love you, Danno."

"Love you, too. Can I borrow Uncle Jack for a minute?"

"Sure."

Jack followed Danny out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Look, I didn't really thank you properly before, but thanks for not arresting me."

"It's too much paperwork," Danny quickly dismissed. "Jack, you'd-you'd tell me if something was going on, wouldn't you? I mean, I might be able to help."

"Danny, I've told you everything I can. It's fine. Really."

Danny nodded, still not quite believing the younger man. "Okay. I've got Grace this weekend, but if you want to spend some time with her, just let me know."

"I wouldn't want to intrude. You only see her on the weekend."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen her in over a year," Danny replied. "And I'd like to catch up with you too."

"Oh that must have been painful to admit."

"Shut up, kid. See you later."

"Bye, Danny."


	2. Common Ground, er Water

A/N: so...i've disabled anonymous reviews b/c I got a random spam/flame on this story, which is the first time that's happened to me since I've had an account. I am otherwise glad this has gotten such a good response. Does anyone care to venture a guess who Jack is based on? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kono tried to go surfing every morning unless they were working a case. Since they had a week to themselves, she planned to spend every possible moment at the beach. She recognized most of the regulars on her stretch of beach, but she couldn't place a pale, thin figure out on the water. She paddled out and got ready to catch the first decent wave of the day. The wind whipped through her hair as she caught the first decent wave of the day. She felt a presence getting closer behind her until a voice yelled out and they both went flying off their boards. Kono felt her blood boiling as she came back up for air. She grabbed her board and planted it in the sand.<p>

"Hey, brah!"

She suddenly realized she shouldn't telegraph her punches as the other person caught her arm and twisted it behind her back as he pinned her other arm to her chest. He held her like that with her back to his chest as she struggled in surprise.

"Now, we have two options here," a familiar, English-accented voice told her, "you can either accept my apology for being a bit rusty and forgive me, or you can keep struggling, which I assure would be in vain."

"Fine, I accept your apology," Kono replied, willing herself to be still.

The man holding her in place untwisted her arms and spun her around like they were dancing. She still couldn't quite process the fact that she was facing Jack Harper as she said, "Why are you still holding my wrists?"

"I'm not entirely certain you're not going to try and hit me again."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you had me in handcuffs yesterday."

"You pulled a gun on me."

"You know, I think we probably got off on the wrong foot, and leg, and maybe even the wrong hip."

Kono couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed.

"For that I am _very_ sorry," he said, slowly releasing her wrists. "Good morning, Officer Kalakaua."

"Oh, um, you can call me Kono," she replied, suddenly sheepish as she watched him pull on a tank top. "You surf?"

"Not very well, apparently," he replied, taking a bottle of water from his bag and sitting down on the sand. "I was never a professional like you."

Kono's forehead crinkled in confusion as she sat down next to him on the sand. "How did you know I was a professional surfer?"

"Well, I didn't recognize you while you were holding a gun on me, but I've been surfing since I was seven and I've always followed the sport. I was there the day you blew out your knee."

"Seriously?"

He nodded and said, "We were all holding our breaths until you coughed up that salt water and came round."

"I try not to remember it," Kono said quietly, staring out at the sunrise. "What were you doing in Australia?"

"Oh, my family spent all our summer hols there when I was growing up."

"Your summer whats?"

"Holidays. Vacations," Jack clarified, grinning. "Sorry, I forgot I was speaking English."

"Shut up," she chided, shoving him playfully.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jack quietly said, "I went to university in Australia for three years. I miss it sometimes."

"Why'd you leave?"

Jack took a deep breath before he answered, "My mate, Brady…he was there with me and he-he died. And I discovered that there was more to life than surfing and football."

Kono started slightly at the sudden change in Jack's tone between sentences, but she attributed it to the painful subject matter. "I suppose by 'football,' you mean soccer," she said lightly.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I suppose we're in your country, you can call it whatever you want, even though your version of football is basically just rugby with more padding."

"Hey, watch it! You're talking about my country's national pastime here."

"Yeah, and football is _my_ country's national pastime, except mine is internationally recognized as football and yours is just recognized by you people."

"Us people?"

"I didn't stutter."

Kono shoved him a little more forcefully and he laughed in response. "Is that an American thing?"

"What?"

"The short temper and the penchant for a violence?"

"Are you comparing me to Danny?"

"Frankly, I don't know that many Americans well, so…yeah, I am."

"I have a family of cops. We respond to a lot of things with violence."

"Well, at least you have an excuse. Danny's just Danny."

"Have you met any of his family? We've only met his brother, and…that didn't really end well."

"Yeah, I know. Danny's family owns what is basically a convenience store in Newark. His mum's a rubbish cook, but she so sweet, you don't really care. His sisters are funny and bold and great mums themselves. He's a lot like his dad, though. Marty Williams is intense and loud and tough as nails. He's an old softy when you get down to it, though," Jack explained, smiling warmly. "You know, it's funny, I've probably only spent a few, brief hours with them, but they treated me like I was actually family."

"What's the rest of your family like? I've only met Rachel, obviously."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Well, they're, you know, family."

"Too soon?"

"Yeah," Jack laughed. "Care for a walk?"

"Sure, why not?" Kono agreed.

They spent the next couple of hours walking along the beach as the sun rose higher in the sky and people started appearing with towels and umbrellas. They talked about football—American and otherwise—surfing, the wonders of Darwin, and how exotic their home cities weren't just because they spent their lives there.

As they made their way back to their things, Kono asked, "You like shave ice?"

"At ten in the morning?"

"It's always the right time for shave ice. C'mon."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Waiola to see Kamekona's smiling face. "If it ain't my favorite cop-lady. Who's this haole you've picked up now?"

"Charming," Jack said to Kono.

"Kamekona, this is Jack Harper. He's actually Danny's ex-brother-in-law."

"Hiya."

"Where you from?"

"Uh, Northampton…mostly."

"You from the Hamptons?" Kamekona asked in surprise.

"What? No, no, not that Northampton. I'm from the original: in England."

"Dat splains the accent. I gots somethin' for ya."

Jack looked askance at Kono as Kamekona happily busied himself in the back of the stand making a new shave ice creation. "_Where_ did you find him?"

"Oh, Kamekona was a former CI for my cousin and now he's practically part of the family, even though he likes to annoy the whiter members of the group."

"Bit of a racist, is he?"

"Hey, you guys stole our islands for pineapples and a cheaper cup of coffee," Kono said as they sat down across from one another at one of the tables.

"It wasn't me. Blame the Americans."

Kono giggled as Kamekona sat a tray down on the table. Kono happily took her grape cone while Jack laughed at his. It was mostly blue with a red cross in the design of a Union Jack.

"I have to admit that is brilliant," Jack complimented.

"It's on the house. Aloha."

"Mahalo," Jack replied, smiling.

Kamekona gave Kono a sound of approval before moving back toward the hut. "Well, it looks good. How does it taste?"

"Not bad," Jack declared after tasting. "It's cherries and berries. How'd he know what you wanted?"

"I always get grape. It turns your tongue purple," she explained, sticking out her tongue for emphasis.

"This is probably going to turn my tongue purple. Whatdoyou think?" he asked sticking out his tongue.

"Ha! It's already purple," she giggled.

They laughed and talked as their shave ice melted and disappeared. Their tongues and lips were quite blue by the time they left Waiola.

"I suppose I should go."

"No. Stay," Kono said, surprised at her own enthusiasm for his presence. "You need a local to show you around."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her. "You do realize that yesterday you had a gun on me and this morning you tried to punch me."

"You sort of grow on a person," she explained, opening the door to her car. "Get in."

Jack smirked and threw his stuff into the backseat as he climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this _again_."

"I didn't talk you into anything. You practically volunteered."

"I couldn't let you come up here and get yourself killed in this wreck."

"It's not a wreck."

"Yeah, well, it should be," Danny declared, stopping to rest from pushing the Marquis up the hill. "Steve, you need to get somebody that knows what they're doing to help you with this. What about that Mr. Chi guy? Didn't he offer to help you out anytime?"

"He has a family to support. He doesn't have time to—"

"Help you out with a lost cause."

"Shut up, Danno."

"Am I suffering from dehydration, or is that Kono's car?" Danny asked, motioning to the red Malibu just a few yards up the road.

"Yeah, the license plate matches," Steve said, following his friend's gaze.

"Okay, it's disturbing you know that. Come on. Make sure the parking brake is set. We wouldn't want you to have to rebuild that thing…_again_," Danny said, standing up and moving toward the red vehicle.

"You know what I think is really great about a view like this?" Jack asked rhetorically. "It's really all-encompassing. There's a beach, and a jungle, and skyscrapers, and down there a regular neighborhood. It's a brilliant place you live in."

"You don't think England's 'brilliant?'" she asked, nudging him playfully.

"Well, yeah, but only because it's home," he replied, smiling. "You think it would be amazing, don't you?"

"You know, I've been a lot of places, but most of them are a lot like here. There are only so many places with decent surf in the world," she muttered. "I always wanted to go somewhere with cobblestone and buildings that have been around since the sixteenth century."

Jack took his eyes away from the view he so admired and looked at the woman standing next to him. "You're not exactly being subtle, are you?"

"You're full of yourself," she chided. "I was thinking more along the lines of Prague."

"Of course you were," he said, getting closer and nodding dubiously.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"You know I've been trained in many ways to kill you."

"Yeah, but you haven't killed me yet. I don't think you're going to," he said before cupping her face with one of his hands and firmly placing a kiss on her lips.

"Huh," was all Danny could manage to say.

"Whoa," Steve muttered upon seeing Kono making out with an unfamiliar man in the clearing. "Didn't see that coming."

Steve suddenly realized Danny wasn't standing next to him and followed his friend back down the path. "Danny, what are you doing? She could still help us."

"Okay, I know you missed out on basic human niceties, but you don't just interrupt people when they're doing…that," Danny replied without looking back.

Steve suddenly paused and stared at his partner. "You're upset."

"You have a tone."

"I do not have a tone!"

"You do, too," Steve argued childishly. "What the hell are you upset about?"

"I'm not upset," Danny replied, marching past the Marquis.

"Danny, where are you going?" Steve called, jogging after the other man. "Danny!"

"I'm going back to a car that works!"

"Danno, come on," Steve said, grabbing the other man's arm. "Are you upset that we're stranded up here, or are you upset about Kono."

"What do you think?" Danny asked, angrily turning on the other man.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking!"

"What are you guys arguing about now?"

Danny and Steve looked back to see Kono coming down the path with a lanky, young man close behind.

"This rust-bucket broke down and the Camaro's at the bottom of the hill," Danny answered quickly. "Hi, Jack."

"Danny, fancy meeting you here," Jack replied cheerily.

"Yeah, fancy that," Danny muttered coldly.

Jack's forehead furrowed at Danny's cool tone and Kono raised a quizzical eyebrow. Steve looked between the two men and said, "I'm sorry. You two know each other?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Jack, Rachel's brother, and you must Uncle Steve, the greatest threat to Danno's health since the bird flu," Jack explained, shaking Steve's hand.

"Bird flu?" Steve asked, looking back at Danno.

"Shut up."

Kono and Jack shared a secret laugh before Kono looked at the other two men and said, "You know they have these amazing little devices called cell phones now."

"His is still drying out from being dropped in the ocean yesterday, and I've got no service," Danny explained.

"You need a better carrier, brah. Use mine," she said, handing Danny her phone. "You've got water in your bag, right."

"Yeah," Jack replied as Kono tossed him the keys to her car.

"Um, how did _you_ meet him?" Steve asked Kono as Danny called for a tow truck.

"Oh, we sort of had a misunderstanding at the beach yesterday," she explained, smiling conspiratorially.

"Some misunderstanding," Steve muttered.

"Tow truck's gonna be here in ten minutes," Danny said, handing Kono's phone back to her. "Thanks."

"It's lucky we heard you, then," Jack said, handing a bottle of water each to Steve and Danny. "What were you arguing about anyway?"

"They argue about everything, so I'm sure it wasn't that important," Kono laughed.

Steve chuckled uncomfortably as Danny gave a brief, insincere smirk. Kono bit her lip and shifted nervously. Jack noted the tension between all of them, but focused his attention on his obviously cross brother-in-law.

"So, Jack," Steve began in an attempt to break the silence, "um, what was it like growing up with Rachel?"

"Oh, great," Jack replied with no small amount of sarcasm. "She was always…perfect, and I wasn't."

"Yeah, Rachel graduated at the top of her class, and Jack here burned down the school," Danny said with the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jack's demeanor immediately changed to one of surprise and hurt. "I, um, the school didn't burn down, per se, it just sort of caught on fire, and it was an accident. A prank sort of went awry, and I was _twelve_," he explained, mostly to Kono.

"So what's your excuse for crashing your sister's car?"

Jack inhaled sharply and glared at his brother-in-law. "Cannabis, actually, and what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Danny, I've known you half my life. Something's wrong."

"You don't know me that well, kid."

"Apparently I don't," Jack replied, chuckling mirthlessly. "I guess I'm beginning to see why my sister left you."

Even Steve's SEAL reflexes weren't quick enough to stop Danny from punching Jack on the jaw. Jack went down on his knees as Steve pulled his partner back. Kono looked between the two men in confusion before she bent over to help Jack up. The young man shook his head and stood up under his own power. He spit the blood out of his mouth and looked at his brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I've had a lot of practice saying that in my life. You didn't need to remind me about it."

Jack walked back toward Kono's car as Danny looked away. She shook her head at her partner and ran after Jack.

"What?" Danny asked, glaring at his partner.

"You're jealous," Steve stated.

"You're hallucinating."

"Why else would you have abused that kid like that?"

"You don't know Jack. He can be an immature ass sometimes."

"Yeah, and he was kissing Kono five minutes ago, and you turned into a son of a bitch…somehow I think there's a connection."

"I'm not jealous. I'm concerned."

"Yeah, that's what they're calling it nowadays," Steve muttered as a loud diesel engine made its way up the hill.


	3. Too Proud to Beg

A/N: This one's a bit short, but it's still an update. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Kono asked as she got into her car with Jack.<p>

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that," Jack replied, sighing. "God knows Danny isn't the reason he and Rachel didn't last."

Kono let the silence hang for a moment. She honestly didn't want to know Jack's theory on why Danny and Rachel split. She glanced out her rear window and saw Steve helping the tow truck driver hook up his Marquis while he argued with Danny about something. She smirked back at the man next to her and said, "Did you really get high and crash your sister's car?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. "I was a different person back then. Unfortunately, that was the person Danny first met. First impressions are everything."

"Oh, I don't know. You didn't exactly make a shining first impression on me," she reminded him. "And I kind of like you."

"Speaking of which," Jack said, leaning closer across the console, "you're not going to break all my fingers for kissing you earlier, are you?"

"I'll consider sparing your digits," she replied, leaning over and pulling his face to hers.

The kiss deepened and their arms wrapped around one another until the awkwardness of their position pushed them apart.

Jack took a deep breath and said, "You know, maybe we should do this properly."

"Properly?"

"Yeah, I'm English. We have a thing about proper…ness," Jack explained clumsily. "Dinner, tonight, just you and me."

"Hmm…exactly how 'proper' is this date going to be?"

"Oh, I think clothing will be required."

"Oh. Pity."

"No, that's not what I meant," he said hastily as he turned decidedly pink. "I just meant we wouldn't be night surfing, and you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little," Kono confessed, giggling. "You get jumpy when you're flustered."

"I think you enjoy flustering men," he said, his voice low.

"Nope. Just you," she replied, threading her fingers through his dark brown locks and pulling his face to hers.

* * *

><p>Danny really wished he could talk to Matt, or anyone he loved and trusted. That was the problem with being separated from your family at so great a distance. He just sat alone in his apartment, blankly watching the television. He was surprised to hear a knock at the door<p>

Steve stood on the other side with a six-pack and a handful of DVDs. "Beer and baseball movies?" he suggested.

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "At least you're trying. Come in."

They put in _Eight Men Out_ and settled down on the couch with a bottle of beer each.

"This movie is depressing."

"Would you rather watch _Field of Dreams_?"

"Hell, no."

"Danny, do you just really hate your brother-in-law?"

He sighed greatly and said, "I don't hate Jack. Actually, I kind of love the kid."

"Then I guess you busted his balls this afternoon just because…"

"I'm…not really sure," Danny replied hesitantly.

"How long have you liked Kono?"

"Okay, when did we turn into eighth-grade girls?"

"Just answer the damned question."

"Well, I've always liked Kono, I mean, how could you not?" Danny replied. "She's gorgeous, and she's a good cop, and a great person, and she was wearing a bikini the first time I met her for chrissake."

Steve chuckled appreciatively. "You haven't told _her_ any of this, have you?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yeah, that's why you punched a good guy in the mouth."

"You don't even know him. How do you know he's a good guy?"

"I looked him up, asked around."

"Asked who?" Danny asked dubiously.

Steve smirked. "That's classified."

"You are such an ass," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Tell me this, though, was he really on some sort of op on the Big Island a couple of days ago?"

"Uh…"

"Steve!"

"Yeah, it was a joint intelligence operation; something about drugs and terrorism," Steve explained. "He was a lead analyst on the case and they wanted him on site."

"Would they have given him a gun?"

"Possibly. I'm not really sure how MI-6 works with that kind of stuff."

Danny sighed deeply. "I could have sworn he was up to something. Jack is always up to something."

"I don't think this is about Jack, brah."

Danny glared. "Just shut up and watch the movie."

* * *

><p>"Sister-mine, I noticed a scooter in the garage. Can I borrow it?" Jack asked, walking into the office where Rachel was sitting behind a desk.<p>

"And what do you need the scooter for?" she asked without looking up from her work.

"I've got a date and the scooter is more atmospheric."

"It's a scooter," she said, "and you've been here for a grand total of twenty-four hours. How did you get a date?"

"I'm lucky that way, and I hope you say yes because I've already got the keys," he said, jangling the bits of metal.

"Of course you do," Rachel groaned, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead. Bring it back in one piece. Who's this date with anyway?"

"You probably know her. She works with Danny; Kono Kalakaua."

"Seriously?" she asked dubiously, looking at her brother who was leaning lazily against her desk. "You had a bit of a run-in with her yesterday. Why would Kono go out with you?"

"My good looks and devilish charm, of course."

"The only truthful word in that sentence was 'devilish.'"

"Oy!"

"Is that devilish charm responsible for that lip of yours?" she asked, looking back down at her papers.

"Oh, no," Jack replied, looking down at the floor as his tone became serious. "Your ex-husband is responsible for that."

"What? Danny likes you more than he likes me. You were quite chummy yesterday. Why on earth would he hit you?" Rachel asked, setting down her pen and leaning back in her chair.

Jack chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "Oh, sister-mine, I don't think you'd like my theory."

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are an exasperating human being, brother-mine," she said, gathering her papers together.

"Well, it's my mission in life, love," he said, standing up and moving around behind her. "What are cooking up here, anyway?"

"Lesson plans. I'm meeting with the head of the school of economics at the University of Hawaii," she explained with a slight smile as she gathered the papers and put them into a leather folder.

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in confusion before a grin cracked his face. "You are _bored_, aren't you?"

"Shut up," she said, pushing him out of the way and stepping around the desk.

"You were never bored in New Jersey," he reminded her with a smirk. She glared at him in response. "Good on you, though. I'm proud of you."

"Oh, and it has been _my_ mission in life to make _you_ proud of _me_," she joked before kissing him on the forehead. "I am very proud you're my brother, Jonathan, and I didn't always thought I'd feel that way."

"Hmm…I love you, too, Rachel," Jack replied with no small amount of sarcasm.

Rachel smirked and slapped him slightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Jack watched his sister go from his perch on the desk. He looked around the room until his eyes fell upon a cabinet. He opened it and discovered a steel safe. He sighed. He didn't need the gun for now, but at least he knew where it was.


End file.
